Todo Depende De Mí capitulo 2
by Gatito de Chocolate
Summary: Amy Callot es asignada como compañera de proyecto de Derek Mainson, lo que no sabe es que él gusta de ella. Pero... ¿Y si el padre de Derek también gustase de ella? Una confrontación entre padre e hijo para ganarse el amor de su vida.


**Previamente:**

-Es como si... Como si fuera su hija...-

**Todo Depende De Mí cáp. 2**

**Nick POV:**

¿Pero qué digo?, es imposible, Melanie murió hace 4 años, es totalmente incierto... Sólo es una coincidencia que se parezcan.

-¡Papá, ¿Estás escuchando?!.- Me desepertó la voz de Derek, mis pensamientos no me dejaron escuchar nada de sus críticas, pero tenía que contestar, de otro modo se asustaría...

-¿Qué hay de malo en que le dé un abrazo? Cuando eras pequeño yo también te abrazaba...- Solté como burla recuperándome de mi trance. Me miró con cara de ``Dejáte de estupideces´´, pero sin decir palabra. Entonces volví a decir sarcásticamente:

-Por si no sabías, la pequeña Amy está buscando sola la biblioteca mientras tú estás aquí, perdiendo el tiempo.- Al escucharlo se quedó paralizado, se veía como si lo hubiera olvidado por completo.

**Derek POV:**

¡No puede ser! ¡Lo olvidé por completo! Olvidé a Amy en el piso de arriba, estúpido, estúpido, ¡Estúpido!. Todo es culpa de mi papá, si no la hubiera abrazado yo no habría traído a la cocina y dejado a Amy sola...

**Amy POV:**

Bueno, ya que no pude saber en donde estaba la biblioteca, me dispuse a investigar. Abrí la manija de la primera puerta; Era el cuarto de Derek, sentí cierta tentación de entrar, pero las palabras de mi madre resonaron en mi cabeza; ``_No debes entrar a lugares sin permiso, es de mala educación´´_, Mi madre era muy educada por eso siempre me decía las cosas que estaban bien y las que estaban mal, aunque había más malas que buenas. Como sea, la cerré lentamente para no hacer ruido, probé con la segunda; Era el cuarto de Nick, estaba mucho más ordenado que el de Derek y parecía tan sofisticado. Mi tentación de entrar era aún mayor que la que tenía en el cuarto de Derek pero tube que poner mucha fuerza y cerré la puerta a toda prisa para no arrrepentirme.

Tercera habitación, (Espero que ese dicho de, ``La tercera es la vencida´´, sea cierto): Era el baño, ¿¡Por qué me sucede esto!?, me tranquilicé y miré tan solo un poco, había bóxers por doquier, no olía mal pero aún así daba asco. Al fin, la última habitación, esta es la biblioteca. Abrí la puerta y... La bendita biblioteca al fin, entré y admiré la cantidad de libros que había, todos ordenados alfabéticamente, en pocas palabras, el paraíso. Yo amo leer, más dibujar pero paso horas en la biblioteca los fin de semana, es tan divertido. Me acerqué al estante con la letra L y comenzé a rozarlos con la punta de mis dedos mientras abanzaba, hasta que uno me llamó la atención. Era rojo y decía ``Lápices de Colores´´, que extraño título, lo tomé sin pensar y comenzé a leerlo.

Era una novela romántica, pero su argumento era tan... Cierto, me refiero a que se basa bastante en la realidad. Lo amé, comenzé a leer y leer, simplemente no podía dejarlo.

-¡Amy!.- Escuché una voz desesperada en la puerta, era Derek, cerré el libro a toda prisa y lo miré con algo de miedo.

-¿Qué hacías?.- Me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí, bajé la cabeza avergonzada y le dije:

-L-Lo siento, tomé este libro sin permiso.- Le extendí la mano con el libro en ella, el me miró cálidamente y me preguntó:

-¿Te gusta leer?.- Lo miré asombrada y le asentí con la cabeza; -Pues quédatelo.- Me dijo aún sonrriéndome, yo lo miré sobresaltada y ruborizada al mismo tiempo.

-¡No, es tuyo, no puedo quedármelo!.- Le dije en tono un poco más fuerte del que uso habitualmente. Me miró sorprendido y me dijo con tono suave y tranquilo: -Tranquila, no son míos, esta biblioteca y todo lo que hay en ella es de mi madre, mi padre y yo no acostumbramos a leer libros.- Me dijo alzando los hombros como si le restara importancia.

-¡Con mayor razón no puedo aceptarlo! ¿Y si tu madre se entera de que tomé uno de sus libros sin su permiso?, Se enojaría contigo, yo no quiero eso.- Le dije con la cabeza baja y los brazos mucho más estirados que antes para poner el libro en su pecho.

-Mi madre murió hace ya 4 años, no se enfadará.- Me dijo esta vez con la mirada caída. Me sentía terrible, como si hubiera tocado un tema que no debía tocar. Entonces hice lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer...

-Y-Ya veo, no sabes como lo siento, en-en ese caso lo tomaré y te pagaré cuando pueda ¿Esta bien?.- Odio quedar en deuda con las personas, quiero devolver todos y cada uno de ellos a quien le pertenece, si le debo algo a alguien me siento una delincuente.

-No importa, tómalo como un obsequio de cumpleaños, la semana pasada fue el tuyo, ¿Verdad?.- Me sorrió de nuevo, ¿Cómo es posible?, ni si quiera yo recordé que mi cumpleaños fue hace una semana... Tonta es la única palabra que me describe.

-H-Hum... N-No sé que decir... Gracias.- Dije con un tono ríjido. Soy bastante tímida con las personas, hasta con las más cercanas así que creo que mi voz suena avergonzada cada vez que hablo con un chico.

¡Ah!, olvidé mensionarlo, Derek Mainson es el chico más popular de la escuela, además de ser el más inteligente y el más guapo, o almenos es lo que piensan las demás. Nunca me he detenido a pensar en el amor, aunque dudo que lo sienta. Existen ciertos síntomas del amor pero a mi nunca me ha pasado nada al ver a un chico así que supongo que aún soy normal. Por otro lado, me gustaría saber que se siente estar enamorado, pero en todo caso, ``_La curiosidad mató al gato´´_, Es el dicho, y no me gustaría ser ese gato así que prefiero mi vida feliz al lado de las personas que aprecio.

Volviendo al tema, después de soltar una tontería como respuesta, Derek solo asintió y me sonrrió. Nos sentamos y comenzamos a hablar sobre el tema del proyecto, de algún modo salió el tema de ``La reproducción humana´´, No sé como salió ese tema de mi boca lo único que sé es que lo dije, seguramente pensaba en voz alta, pero eso no cambió el hecho de que lo dije. Una vez sacado el tema, gracias a mí, Derek me miró sorprendido, seguramente tuvo una mala impresión de mí, quizá cree que soy una deprevada o algo por el estilo.

-¡N-N-N-N-No quise decir eso! ¡Quiero decir, lo dije pero no quería decirlo, solo pensaba! ¡No quiero decir que piense en eso mucho tiempo! ¡Quiero decir... Ahhh...!.- Sip, completamente estúpida. Trágame tierra era mi único pensamiento, con la esperanza de que rechaze rotundamente la idea y diga una más coerente. Pero en vez de eso...

-Tranquila, si te gusta ese tema podríamos hacerlo, tengo varios libros que podrían servir.-

Oh, Dios, ¿Qué he hecho?, Ha aceptado mi idea, ``_TRÁGAME TIERRA, TRÁGAME TIERRA, TRÁGAME TIERRA...´´_

**Derek POV:**

¡Wow!, Esa no me la esperaba... Quiero decir, ¿Amy Callot?, ¿Habando de algo tan... Tan... Atrevido?, Algo me dice que aún así se ve tierna. Además no es como si habláramos de como se roba un banco, solo hablamos de como... Nacen... Los bebés... Creo...

No lo sé, no puedo saber a qué se refería Amy con esa idea tan repentina. No lo voy a preguntar, ya le he dado la impresión de que soy un maleducado, no le voy a dar el gusto de darle mi impresión de pervertido, no pienso asustarla.

Un segundo... Algo anda mal, siento como si un ojo detrás de la puerta me estubiera espiando... NOS estubiera espiando...

-¡Papá!.- Le grité abriendo bruscamente la puerta, Amy se asustó un poco al verme tan alterado, Dios, se ve tan linda cuando se asusta, es tan tierna. Volviendo al tema, mi papá algo avergonzado intentó mentir.

-¡A-Ah, hola chicos! Sólo vine a preguntarles si querían algo de comer...- En su voz se notaba que mentía. Papá siempre me dijo que heredé esos ``Super poderes maternos´´ De mamá, algo muy extraño que lo adquiera yo pero como soy hijo único creo que es razonable. Como sea, ante esa evidente mentira le dije:

-No tenemos hambre.- Con algo de odio en mis palabras sin siquiera pensar si Amy tenía hambre, solo que en ese momento no me percaté de ello...

**Nick POV:**

-¡Oh, Derek!, ¿Qué no tienes vergüenza?, Ni siquiera le has preguntado a nuestra hermosa gatita Amy.- Dije con tono burlesco pero tratando de que se escuchara preocupado, pero fue imposible, era más burla que preocupación. Definitivamente iba a conquistar a esa chica pasara lo que pasara... Y mi hijo no sería un obstáculo.

Ya un poco más preocupado por Amy, me le acerqué y le dije seductoramente:

-Perdona la imprudencia de mi hijo, mi bella gatita, es algo descuidado en cuanto a las cosas con valor. Si quieres puedes ser mía, yo si te cuidaré.- Por dentro moría de felicidad, le restregaba a MI HIJO, EL GRAN DEREK MAINSON quitarle a su chica. Por otro lado moría de verguenza, el creer que me respondería con un ``¿Quién te crees anciano para decirme tal cosa?´´ Me atemorizaba pero había que intentar...


End file.
